songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Factual Song Contest
The Factual Song Contest, often shortened to FSC, is an online song contest based upon the existing Eurovision Song Contest. Each participating country submits an original song to be performed online and then casts votes for the other countries' songs to determine the most popular song in the contest. The contest has been hold many times since 2016. Sweden hold the record for the highest number of wins, having won the festival one time. The highest scoring winner is Swedish singer Måns Zelmerlöw who won the 1st edition with a record-breaking 102 points. Origins Further information: History of the Factual Song Contest Naming The programme was named "Factual Song Contest" since first edition till now. Format Participation 11 countries have participated at least once. These are listed here alongside the year in which they made their début: Hosting The winning country/player would host the contest the next edition, including decide the host city or the presenter(s), and design the logo or the video. If the winning country cannot host the next edition, the host will be the country which got the second place. If the winning country cannot host whole edition, winning country can find the other player as a co-host country to host the contest. Host country Since first edition, all contests have been held in the country which won the previous year. Logo and theme Slogans Rules * The key point and the feature of the contest is that you have the chance to host a contest. Just like the Eurovision Song Contest. If you are the winner of this edition, you'll have the right to host the next contest, decide the host city or the presenter(s), and design the logo or the video of your own style. * If you are the winner and cannot host a contest, don't be worry. You still can join us here. The host will be the country which got the second place. * One country per person. * The players should announce the artist, the language of the song, the title of the song and the time slot for recap. * All countries in the world can participate (UN member countries + Palestine, Vatican City, Abkhazia, Kosovo, Nagorno-Karabakh Republic, Northern Cyprus, Western Sahara, Somaliland, South Ossetia, Taiwan and Transnistria). * All the dependent territories aren't allowed to participate. * You cannot borrow the artist from the other country. * The artist must be from the country. e.g. Eric Saade can represent Sweden, cannot represent Palestine or Lebanon. * If the artist's signed with a local record label, he/she/they can represent the country. e.g. Singaporean singer Olivia Ong is signed with a Japanese label and a Taiwanese label so she can represent not only Singapore but also Japan and Taiwan. * No Eurovision Song Contest/Junior Eurovision Song Contest songs. * It must be an original song. * Music/lyric video are allowed. * Covers/remixes are allowed if they were officially. * Please vote like the Eurovision Song Contest style. * There is no replacement voter here. You will be disqualified if you fail to submit your votes. Qualification and semi-finals Winners List By country By language See also Category:Power Song Festival